Awake and Alive - Partie I : Se relever pour mieux tomber
by fictions-sans-pretention
Summary: Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette situation se produit, pourtant je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Je dois avouer que dans ces moments là, il me fait peur. Ses yeux... Ils sont si sombres, si vides... Serait-ce l'emprise que son frère a sur lui, qui le pousse à réveiller l'assassin qui dort en lui ? Gon... Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ?


**Awake and Alive - Partie I : Se relever pour mieux tomber.**

**Prologue**

**Kirua X Abandon X Assassin**

Point de vue : Kurapika

Encore une fois, un rien a mis Kirua en colère. D'un côté, Léolio essaie de le calmer, et de l'autre, Gon le laisse faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette situation se produit, pourtant je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Je dois avouer que dans ces moments là, il me fait peur. Il pourrait presque tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec ses yeux. _Ses yeux_... Ils sont si sombres, si _vides_... Comme si plus rien ne l'intéressait. Pourtant, nous sommes tous ensemble. Il est vrai que notre quotidien est plus calme depuis quelques temps, mais tout de même... Je ne parviens pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ il fait tout cela. Serait-ce l'emprise que son frère a sur lui, qui le pousse à réveiller l'assassin qui dort en lui ? Non... Kirua toujours fait son possible pour être un enfant _normal_, et surtout pour être digne d'être l'ami de Gon. Gon... Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ? Sais-tu des choses que nous ignorons, Léolio et moi ? J'en doute. Si quelque chose t'avais troublé, nous l'aurions tout de suite su... Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Kirua se prépare vraiment à le tuer, si Léolio s'interpose, je ne suis pas certain que Kirua l'évite. Il est comme _possédé_...

« Non ! Léolio, pousse-toi ! »

Heureusement que j'ai réagi à temps, et que j'ai éloigné Léolio du milieu avant que Kirua ne s'élance vers sa cible, sinon nul doute qu'il aurait subi le même sort que l'homme... Gon n'a même pas bougé. Il a regardé la scène, tout simplement. Je regarde Léolio, il est hors de lui. Je ressers mon emprise, mes bras autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais ce n'est pas facile, il est vraiment plus fort que moi physiquement...

« Lâche-moi Kurapika ! Ce sale gosse mérite une bonne claque. Non mais il t'es passé quoi par la tête, Kirua ? Depuis quand on tue les gens simplement parce qu'ils nous ont bousculés ? Hein ?

- Sa tête ne me convenait pas. Je l'aurais tué de toute façon.

- QUOI ? Alors c'est comme ça, tu veux redevenir un _assassin_ ? Après tous les efforts que tu as faits pour t'éloigner de ce statut, pour avoir des amis, tu veux redevenir ce _monstre_ que tu étais ?

- Ne dis pas ça Léolio. Kirua est notre ami !

- Et en plus tu le défends, Gon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Nous sommes tous les quatre réunis depuis à peine deux semaines, mais j'ai l'impression que seul Kurapika et moi avons encore la tête sur les épaules ! »

Léolio me regarde. Il attend que je prenne son parti, évidemment... Je n'ai pas le choix, peut-être que cela les fera tous les deux réagir...

« Je suis d'accord avec Léolio. Vous avez changé tous les deux. Nous étions censés nous revoir pour nous amuser, mais depuis que nous vous avons retrouvé, rien ne se passe comme prévu... Que s'est-il passé ces derniers mois ? Kirua, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? Et toi Gon, pourquoi le laisses-tu faire sans rien dire ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne pourrez _jamais_ comprendre. »

La voix de Kirua est si froide que j'en ai des frissons. Léolio sert les poings à s'en faire mal, mais il ne lutte plus pour que je le lâche. Est-ce qu'il abandonne ? Non, ce serait mal le connaître... Il doit sûrement chercher quelque chose à dire. Mais que pourrions-nous répondre à ça ? Je regarde Gon, je ne comprends pas. Il a toujours cet air enjoué et naïf, c'est à l'intérieur qu'il est différent. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer...

Dans mes bras, je sens les muscles de Léolio se détendre. Mais il n'est pas question que je le lâche, si jamais il s'emporte à nouveau, j'ai peur de ce que Kirua pourrait lui faire... Attendez, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Mais nous sommes amis, je ne devrais pas ressentir cette peur. Nous sommes toujours amis, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Léolio pose son regard sur Gon. Peut-être qu'il sera plus ouvert à la discussion que Kirua... En tout cas, je l'espère.

« Expliquez-nous quand même ! Nous pouvons peut-être comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas aussi idiots que vous semblez le croire. Nous sommes vos amis !

- Evidemment que vous êtes nos amis ! Nous avons passé l'examen des hunters ensemble, nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves... Et vous êtes loin d'être idiots, enfin Léolio, d'où te viens cette idée ?

- Alors pourquoi...

- Ne dis rien Gon. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent _pas_ savoir. _Personne_ ne doit savoir.

- Je ne comptais rien leur dire, ne t'en fais pas. Ahahah ! J'ai faim, et si nous allions manger ? »

Je m'en doutais, ils ne veulent rien dire. Kirua a toujours cette aura meurtrière autour de lui... C'est effrayant. Même Hisoka ne me faisait pas cet effet. J'ai l'impression que le moindre mot mal interprété signera notre arrêt de mort. Je soupire. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Léolio, pour lui montrer que je suis de son côté, qu'il n'est pas seul. Puis j'essaie de sourire.

« Il commence à faire tard. Léolio et moi allons rentrer à l'hôtel. Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver demain au parc d'attractions, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Oh, vous rentrez déjà ? Bon, d'accord... A demain alors. Et soyez en forme, nous y serons de l'ouverture à la fermeture, alors que je n'entende aucun de vous deux se plaindre qu'il est fatigué ! Ahahah ! »

Point de vue : Kirua

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler... Si Gon n'avait pas été là, je les aurai sûrement tuer tous les deux... Il faut dire qu'ils ne me rendent pas la tâche facile. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas faire comme Gon, me laisser tuer quand l'envie me prend ? A cause d'eux, j'ai dû en finir rapidement avec ma cible alors que... J'aurais pu... Lui faire endurer mille et une souffrances...

Je sens le regard de Gon posé sur moi tandis que je me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Ils m'ont tellement énervé, que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de faire ça proprement... L'odeur du sang me met dans tous mes états... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Irumi avait raison. Père le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a laissé partir. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature. Ce _besoin_ de _tuer_ est de plus en plus fort. Si je ne réagis pas rapidement, je vais finir par m'en prendre à Gon et cela, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...

« Hey Kirua ! Tu étais encore plongé dans tes pensées. Je nous ai fait couler un bain. Ahahah tu verrais ta tête ! Allez viens, sinon l'eau va refroidir !

- Gon, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi restes-tu en sachant que je pourrais te tuer à tout moment ?

- Tu es mon ami Kirua. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me feras aucun mal, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant arrête d'y penser, et viens te détendre ! »

Gon a réellement un don pour me calmer... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je lui souris. Je m'approche de la baignoire, et elle petite. On ne doit pouvoir y entrer qu'à trois ou quatre personnes... Chez mes parents, nous avions chacun une grande baignoire, dans laquelle on pouvait y rentrer aisément mes frères et sœurs, et moi, sans pour autant être serrés... Je soupire légèrement, j'aime avoir de la place. Or, il ne fait aucun doute que je vais devoir me tasser dans un coin pour ne pas toucher Gon. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien. Je rentre ma jambe droite en premier, mais... C'est que l'eau est chaude. Très chaude. _Trop_ chaude.

« AAAAH ! MAIS T'ES MALADE GON ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Oups. »

* * *

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction sans aucune prétention. J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu. Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit, et est visible sur mon blog. Si le prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite, alors je continuerai à poster sur ce site. La suite de l'histoire est en cours d'écriture. Je m'excuse par avance si des fautes d'orthographe se sont glissées dans le texte; si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Je m'excuse également pour la mise en forme, je débute sur le site et j'ai assez de mal à m'y faire (si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment faire des sauts de ligne, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, parce que malgré que j'en fasse sur le document à valider, après avoir fait "Save" tout repart à zéro). Au plaisir de lire vos critiques positives ou négatives, mais que j'espère constructives !


End file.
